Can't fall in love alone
by Summer came too fast
Summary: Porque verás, Rachel Elizabeth Dare era su amiga, una de las mejores, era la persona con la que él podía pasarse todo el día hablando de cualquier estupidez que se le pasara por la mente y Nico al parecer estaba enamorado de ella. —Viñeta, Nico/Rachel


**Título:** Can't fall in love (alone)

**Autoras**: Cafesitodeldia y Mrs. Runaway

**Fandom**: Percy Jackson & The Olympians

**Claim: **Nico di Angelo. Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes (y mi alma) son de Rick Dios Riordan

**Summary: **Porque verás, Rachel Elizabeth Dare era su amiga, una de las mejores, era la persona con la que él podía pasarse todo el día hablando de cualquier estupidez que se le pasara por la mente y Nico, já, Nico al parecer estaba enamorado de ella. —Viñeta, Nico/Rachel.

**Nota Anna: **Esto ha sido tan fácil que es hasta ridículo :3. Bueno, el fic, ajá, ni siquiera sé porqué salió esto, pero , really *fangirl*. Bueno, ya, esperemos les guste, blablah, y esas cosas. Sino, chínguense, gracias. Para **Robin** porque la amo aunque sea mala conmigo y demás :D

**Nota Leeh**: Bueeeno... Yo estaba aburrida y Annie disponible. Además, algún día tenía que empezar a escribir sobre PJO, y no pudo haber mejor persona con quién empezar que Annie. Le doy gracias por haberme obligado con una pistola en la sien (?) a leer la saga. Todos, ámenla, ahora (?).

* * *

:-:  
«You could rearrange the stars and make them all your own, but you can't fall in love alone.»  
:-:

Nico nunca (y cuando dice nunca, es que en serio nunca) pensó que sería amigo de Rachel, mucho menos que pasaría la mayor parte de su tiempo en el campamento con ella, no digamos ya que sería una de las pocas personas en las que Nico confiaría hasta su más oscuro secreto; pero sorprendentemente así es. Y es que después de un tiempo claro que le empezó a parecer normal que todo fuera así, pero cuando un día, de repente, el deseo de estar con ella se intensificó y Nico, cómo no, puede decirse que se comenzó a preocupar.

Su corazón se aceleraba (un poco, claro) y lo primero que venía a su mente era _Paresco una puta niña_ cada vez que eso sucedía.

Porque verás, Rachel Elizabeth Dare era su amiga, una de las mejores, era la persona con la que él podía pasarse todo el día hablando de cualquier estupidez que se le pasara por la mente y Nico, já, Nico al parecer estaba enamorado de ella.

¿Enamorado?, dirás. (Oh, _sí_). Malditamente enamorado. En su defensa podría decir muchas cosas. (¿Y quién no se enamorarías de ella?. De su risa, de sus gestos. De su cabello rojo, sangrante. De su ojos verdes, grandes, llenos de curiosidad. De sus pecas sobre la piel blanca. De su hermosa sonrisa.) ¿Cómo no iba enamorarse Nico de Rachel Elizabeth Dare cuando la chica, muy despreocupada del mundo, acercaba sus delgados labios al oído del chico para susurrarle algún secreto, provocándole escalofríos? ¿Cómo no se iba Nico a enamorar si Rachel Elizabeth Dare se la pasaba danzando, con pasos ligeros, en la playa, con su cabello ondeando al compás de la brisa veraniega? ¿Cómo no iba a caer de rodillas por la manera en que la nariz de Rachel Elizabeth Dare se arrugaba tiernamente al leer?

_Es mucho pedir_, piensa Nico, el tratar de resistirse ante semejante mujer.

Y es que podría haberlo hecho, sí, totalmente (no), pero es que, verás, Nico ni siquiera fue capaz de darse cuenta de cuándo sucedió eso.

Uno podría pensar que tal vez fue la primera vez que Rachel se quedó en la cabaña de Nico a pasar la noche porque simplemente no le apetecía irse a su habitación; sí, en serio, cualquiera podría apostar que fue esa noche, porque verás, si Rachel Elizabeth Dare podría ser descrita en una palabra (aparte de distraída como nadie cuando se trata sobre cosas que no son importantes) eso claramente sería «descarada» porque justamente eso es. Y es que usualmente alguien podría esperar que mandara a Nico al piso o algo así, no que se deshiciera de sus pantalones (porque si no iba a irse a su habitación a dormir, mucho menos a por su pijama, en serio) y se acomodara a un lado de él, sonriéndole y hablándole de nada en concreto, como si ello fuera de lo más normal del mundo.

O podrías pensar también que pudo haber sido cuando accidentalmente Rachel lo besó, pero no, claro que no fue ahí. Porque un beso no era nada, claro que no.

(En realidad Nico sabe, sabe muy bien _cu__ándo_, _cómo_, _dónde_ y _por qué_. Pero si no está dispuesto a admitirselo a sí mismo, ¿qué te hace creer que te lo dirá a ti?)

Sí. Y está casi seguro de que fue esa vez. (Sí, esa misma, cuando Rachel se quitó los pantalones en su cabaña), y se postró a su lado.

(Tal vez todo eso fue porque Nico quería dormir con ella y ella no quería dormir sola). Quizá Nico pudo haber caído en el momento en que Rachel Elizabeth Dare acercó su rostro al del chico, y estando a milímetros de distancia, susurró dulcemente. («Duerme bien, Nico»); y sus labios rozaron volátilmente una de las comisuras de la boca del chico.

_Cuidado, chaval_, le dijo su subconsciente a Nico. _Te est__ás-_. Pero Nico lo mandó a callar.

Porque no había sido ese momento, (bueno, ¿quién podría decir lo contrario?). Pero tampoco importaba si había sido antes, o después de aquello. No interesaba.

(Porque Nico era el único que bien sabía cómo, cuándo y dónde se había enamorado de Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Y eso era lo único que le importaba.)


End file.
